


Spidey Sick.

by YaoiYasmin



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, More a series of little connected stories, Not Beta Read, Peters not easy to take care of, Sick Fic, bad attempts at humor in places, mild angst moment, peter is out of it, sick!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiYasmin/pseuds/YaoiYasmin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter, who is usually in perfect health, gets sick. </p>
<p>Wade of course takes care of him. </p>
<p>Mild shenanigans ensue.</p>
<p>(Also, that's my title and I'm sticking to it!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spidey Sick.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: i dont make money off of this. 
> 
> This couldnt decide whether it wanted to be past or present tense, so if you notice any errors i've missed, please let me know.

Peter didn't get sick often- even less so since becoming Spider man- but when he did, it hit him with all the force of a runaway train. What started as a mild headache soon transformed into a chest infection and a high fever. Wade, being the doting boyfriend that he was, had immediately called Peters aunt; asking her about everything she would do for Peter as a kid so he could bring his poor boyfriend some comfort.

 

She gave him a list of everything wade could do to relax Peter through the power of nostalgia. She also refused to come see him and promptly arranged to stay with a friend on the other side of town for two weeks.

 

Poor lady; she must be worried about catching something off of Peter. She was vulnerable in her old age, after all.

 

Armed with soup, blankets and Star Wars DVDs, Wade grinned. Time to play doctor with Petey!

 –

 

 Unsurprisingly, it's far less sexy than it sounds.

 

–

Wade was researching flu symptoms on his computer when he heard Peter shout his name.  
  
“Wade! _Wade_!”

 

The merc jogged from the study to their bedroom, where Peter was propped up in their bed surrounded by blankets. The first few times the hero had shouted for him like that, he'd rushed to their bedroom; all sorts of scenarios coming to mind, only to find Peter wrapped up in their blanket and demanding a cuddle. Since then, however, he's learnt to tell the difference between an actual emergency...and a “Peter emergency”.  
  
“Wade-” He starts, interrupting himself with a loud, hacking cough. The merc in question sits next to him on the bed, rubbing slow, gentle circles on Peters back. Eventually, his coughing fit calms and he can speak again, his voice little more than a distressed croak.

 

“Wade, can you cough up your lungs? Can you cough them up?”  
  
He looked up at the merc beseechingly; his eyes wide and frightened. Trying not to laugh, Wade smiled as reassuringly as he could through his mask. “Well, as wonderfully absent as your gag reflex is, Petey baby, I don't think-”  
  
“Oh, God. I'm gonna cough one up, Wade. Wade, promise me.” Struggling not to cough, Peter grabbed his boyfriends hands tightly. “Promise me you'll sell them on the black market, Wade. And- and don't sell them cheap okay? They've been good to me.”

 

Wade grinned, rubbing his thumbs across the backs of the young heroes hands. Ducking his head, he pressed a quick kiss to Peters forehead. “Don't worry, I'll sell them for a really high price and use the money to buy a fancy house in France.” He chuckled, his eyes crinkling at the corners from the force of his grin.

 

Peter spent the rest of the afternoon looking up nice houses in France on his laptop.

 

–

“Wade! _Wade_! Something green just came out of my mouth!”  
  
Looking up from his book, (Well, Peters advanced, fancy chemistry book actually. Not that he really understood what he was reading, but he liked to skim through it sometimes. It had nothing to do with the look on Peters face whenever he referenced it during his boyfriends frequent science rants.) Wade shuffled across the couch towards Peter. He leaned in, trying to get a look at the gunk Peter had coughed onto his hand.

 

“Is it a little Hulk?”  
  
“It's- uh...Actually, it kind of looks like one.” The young heroes' head tilted as he glared at his hand, looking both confused and a little dazed.  
  
Wade smiled. He fetched a warm cloth and, after cleaning Peters hand, tucked a blanket around the hero. He pretended not to notice when Peter tucked his cold feet under his thigh.

 

–

The couple were lay in bed together, watching Return Of The Jedi, when Peter suddenly groaned loudly.  
  
“Wade...Oh God, I'm melting!”  
  
The merc turned onto his side, watching Peter wriggle under their blanket. “Honey, I don't think you're-”  
  
“I am! Look! Liquid Peter is all over me!”  
  
The merc burst into giggles, their mattress rocking softly. He pushes himself up and reaches for the wet cloth on their bedside table. He freezes, however, when Peter speaks again.

 

“Why are you laughing? Am I...Do you not care if I melt?”

 

Sensing impending doom, the merc quickly grabs the cloth and snuggles up to his boyfriend.  
  
 _'Alert, alert!'_  
  
 **'I think we should be grovelling...'**

 

Wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, he gently dabbed at his forehead and cheeks with the cloth. He grinned crookedly. “Of course not, Baby boy! I just, uh...You look beautiful when you're melting?”  
  
Peter stared at him, and Wade felt himself start to sweat.  
  
 _'Ooh, you're in for it now, buddy!'_

 

After an agonising moment of silence- except for the boxes- Peter smiled dopily up at him. “Aw, you're so romantic. I'd- I'd be romantic back but I don't know if I need to throw up or if I'm hungry.”  
  
Wade smiled worriedly, dabbing at Peters flushed, fevered cheeks. “We could compromise?” He suggested, snuggling in close to the hero and briefly nuzzling his rosy red cheek. He pulled the spider in to lean against his chest.“I can make you something to eat and you can throw up sometime next year.”  
  
Suddenly, Peters head shot up. One of his hands escaped the warm confines of the blanket to grip Wades bicep. “You know I love you right?” He says seriously. Before the merc could return the sentiment, Peter continued to babble frantically.  


"'Cause, I know this girl, right? She's in my advanced chemistry class at college. And, she really likes Deadpool. Like, even before you reformed, which is a bit worrying but I did too so whatever. But, recently she's been talking about how she's got a plan to meet you and she's really sure she can seduce you and if she touches you I'm gonna web her to the top of the Empire State building and leave her there and that's okay cause Spider-man will do it and she doesn't know Peter is Spider-man so no one will mind."

 

He ended his rant with a little, sure nod that Wade found utterly adorable. And, wow, okay, so, despite being flattered that Peter got jealous when other people liked him (and very, very pleased about that) he couldn't help but notice that Peter hadn't taken a breath through that whole confession.  


“Petey?”  
  
“Yeah?” Peter squeaked.

 

“Breathe, love.”

 

–

“Wade! There's a pink and yellow man in our room!”

 

Wade frowned, wiping his soapy hands on a small towel and hurrying to the bedroom. “Aw, hon, are you having hallucinations?”   
  
Hey! We're supposed to be the one having hallucinations!   
  
**Believe it or not, we don't have a monopoly on hallucinations.**

 

“Maybe we should take you to see a- _Holy shit!”_

 

–

The couple were sat on the couch, enjoying re-runs of friends on TV, when the merc realised that Peter was staring at him. It was actually kind of creepy. He turned his head lazily to smile at his beautiful boy. “Everything okay?”   
  
A cold shock of worry killed his smile when he saw his boyfriends face. The doe brown eyes that Wade loved so much were filled with unshed tears; his lips trembling softly and turning down at the corners.

 

“Wade...” The hero whispered sadly. “I- God, Wade.” Peter burst abruptly into tears. Panicking, the merc shuffled across the couch to grasp Peters hands.

 

“Peter, baby boy... What is it? What's wrong?”

 

“I'm so sorry, Wade.” Peter gazed tearfully up at him, gently squeezing the older man's hands. “I- I never told you. I was afraid. I swear, I didn't mean to lie to you.”

 

Wades whole body became cold and rigid. His breath caught in his throat as a thousand scenarios occurred to him at once, each worse than the last.

 

“I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry.” Peter sobbed, clutching the front of Wades shirt. He laid his head on Wades chest, his tears dripping against the mercs' pectorals.

 

Wade smiled shakily, stubbornly ignoring the voices wailing in his head. “Peter, it's okay. Whatever it is, it doesn't matter. It doesn-”   
  
“I-” Peter choked on a sob. “I was bitten by a radioactive spider. I'm Spider-man!”  
  
For a long moment, they sat in silence. Though Wade did sit and reassure Peter that all was well, the merc had to put the hero to bed and spend the rest of that night to himself.

 

He refused to think about the crippling feeling of betrayal he had felt when Peter started talking. He refused to think about his sudden, and immediate, fear and doubt.

 

Or that he had been about to promise he could be better.

 

–

 

“Wade, are you sure I wasn't any trouble? Aunt May used to say I was awful when I was sick.”

 

Curled around him in their bed, Wade smiled softly, kissing the heroes bare shoulder. “No, baby boy. You were an angel. _A spider angel?_ A hot, spider angel.”

 

He revelled in Peters answering chuckle.

 

He didn't tell Peter that he had enjoyed taking care of him the way the young hero always took care of him after nightmares, battles and fits of depression.

 

None of that was important. The only thing that mattered was that Peter knew he was loved, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> University in America is called college right? 
> 
> Also, i've just found out that, with the way i had been posting on AO3, none of my bold or italics were coming through. 
> 
> All of my dramatic emphasis has been for naught
> 
> Thank you for reading! xx


End file.
